


Runaway Bride

by karadxnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadxnvers/pseuds/karadxnvers
Summary: Lena is a journalist who is tired of writing just about weddings. One day, Lena finds herself with a perfect story that could change the course of her life, so she and her best friend Sam go to Midvale to meet Kara Danvers, better known as runaway bride.





	1. Chapter I - New horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, that's my first supercorp fanfic.  
> i hope you enjoy it.

Lena Luthor is a well-known journalist in New York for her stories about weddings, many brides fights to have her ceremonies in Luthor's articles. Lately, Lena feels tired of writing just about marriages, that's something that had become a little banal after she divorced Jack, who luckily or not, is the boss editor of the newspaper where she works. The young woman realized that she needed new horizons, new challenges, but unfortunately it might not be that easy.

"Jack, it's not a fase, it's something I chose." Lena was standing across from Jack's desk in his New York Times office.

"You're simply the best marriage columnist in the NYT, I cannot just lose you because you didn't get over the end of our married marriage." said the man with his hands under his chin staring at Lena.

Lena felt her anger increase, but she tried to remain calm.

"You didn't say that." her voice changed.

Jack got up and walked over to Lena.

"I know it's been difficult for us, Lena, but giving up your career because of a marriage that didn't work is ridiculous." Jack said.

"I don't want to give up my career, for crying out loud." she shouted.

"Stop writing about marrieges and giving up your career is almost the same." he went back to his chair and picked up a bundle of paper. "Now go back to your desk and write a new story about weddings because that's what the paper pays you for."

"I hate you." says the woman with her eyes filled with tears of anger.

The man just smiles.

"I know, my dear." he continues looking at the papers. "Tell Mika I miss her."

**[...]**

Later that day, in a bar in the center of the city, Lena decided to meet with her best friend and partner Sam Arias, whom Lena said was the best photographer in the country.

"I can't believe he said that." exclaimed Sam having a glass of beer.

"Jack is an imbecile." Lena put her head on the counter, signaling defeat.

"I've always told you this, you've never listened to me."

"I cannot take it anymore, Sam," she said. "I didn't graduate to live my life writing about weddings."

"Even yours did not work, maybe it's a sign." she shrugged.

"The problem is that Jack is forcing me to give him a new story about marriages." she looks at Sam.

A few seconds later, a tall, muscular man sat on Lena's side, his smile was ambitious as if he had several tricks up his sleeve.

"Sorry to intrude on the conversation, but do you need a story about weddings?" the man asked.

"And who are you to listen to the conversation of others?" asks Sam with the face of a few friends.

"Lack of education mine." he held out his hand to Lena. "My name is James Olsen."

Seconds later Lena remembered having known that name.

"You're from the Daily Planet." she said, pointing at him.

"Live and color." he smiles sideways. "You're looking for a good story and i'm looking for a good listener, and what a listener better than Lena Luthor from the NYT?"

"Continues."

"In my hometown there's a girl who's getting married ..."

Sam laughed blandly.

"Great stuff." she said, but then fell silent as James gave her a deadly look.

"As I was saying, there is a girl who is getting married, her name is Kara Danvers, what makes her different from other brides is that it is not the first time she tries to get married, it must be her fifth or sixth time and she always runs away from the groom at the altar, never really gets married. " says the man.

Lena is silent but then opens a sarcastic smile.

"Do you want me to write about the unhappiness of a girl who cannot marry?" She asks. "Pathetic."

"On the contrary, I want you to find out why she never reaches the altar, there is probably a good story, and you would show your boss that you are a good journalist who is searching for the truth."

"What do you get?" Luthor asked.

"An answer, this girl hurt someone very close to me, it would be very difficult not to involve my feelings, I need somebody impartial."

"I promise to bring you an answer, Mr. Olsen." Lena extends her hand to the man.

**[...]**

In her penthouse in the building, the view was her favorite of the whole city, looking at the sky made her almost forget all her troubles. Money was never something that lacked, being the only daughter of the Luthor family, one of the richest families in the country, made her have some privileges, but it was not always easy, since her parents wanted her to run the company together with Lex, her only brother. When she entered college economics, she fell in love with journalism, she just didn't think her career would become an avalanche because of Jack.

Lena met him at the journalism college, he was a young veteran and she was a girl in love with the discoveries she was making. Soon after Lena graduated, they got married, got a job together as trainees at NYT and 2 years later, when Lena was 23 years old, she ended up giving birth to Mikaela, for a long time the child had become the reason for Lena and Jack continue together. At 8 years old, Mika eventually realized that there was something strange about her parents, and this made the couple see that there was no point in continuing together, breaking up when Mika completed 9 years.

"Mom."

Mika called to see Lena so thoughtful looking at the view from the penthouse.

"Hey, my love, I thought you were asleep."

The 9-year-old girl was a small copy of Lena, the same green eyes, the same skin tone and black hair, the only difference was that Mika had decided she wanted her hair very short.

"Are you worried?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "I told daddy I didn't want to live with him."

"And you're not going to," Lena says, kissing her daughter's forehead and wrapping her in a hug. "you won't do anything you don't want to."

She carried the girl.

"Mika, what do you think about make a trip, just us and aunt Sam?"

**[...]**

The next morning, Lena invades Jack's office again.

"And if you're not my polite ex-wife." said the man.

She doesn't even care about the man's comment.

"Jack, I need a vote of confidence, just one." he rolls his eyes.

"Lena, I already said ..."

"Jack, listen to me." he motioned for her to continue. "I have a wonderful article and I need an opportunity."

"Is it about weddings?" he asked.

"well, yes..." she said. "It's in another city, Midvale, but the expenses will come out of my pocket, I promise, I just need a chance."

Lena's ex-husband made an expressionless face, then said.

"Go ahead, you have one month."

As she left the office, the journalist picked up her cell phone and called the number she was so familiar with.

"Hi, yes, he accepted, let's go to Midvale."

 


	2. Chapter II - Kara Danvers is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I never thought the story would have so many kundo with just one chapter, this made me so happy and willing to post another.  
> Enjoy it.

Midvale wasn't a big city like New York, it wasn't that well-known either, but whoever went to this city was always in love with both the beauty of the place and its charismatic residents.

When leaving New York, Lena was determined to find a new way for her life, she needed to be strong for her and Mika. Seeking the truth was one of the mantras of the real journalists and that's what she chose, she just needed to show Jack that she was capable of doing good stories on subjects other than marriages.

Arriving in the small town of Midvale, Lena noticed how it looked so cozy, it was a simple town with fields, farms and a small urban center, a perfect inner city. Being in a place like this, with this natural vibration, it seemed like this was what she, Mika and Sam needed after so much time in the chaos of New York. Already in the small urban center, the sky was already dark and the girls got out of the car of Lena going towards a hotel.

The structure of the hotel was very simple with a vintage features and harmonic colors that made everything more pleasant. It was a good feeling to be there, a feeling she had not felt in a long time.

"Welcome to the Carpe Diem hotel, may I help you?" a young lady appeared.

The girl's smile was something that would infect anyone, something so pure and cheerful not a forced animation as it had in New York.

The receptionist was dressed in very simple and comfortable clothes, it was as if she was a work of art and was part of the place.

"Um, we want to book two suites for a month, please." says Lena trying to keep her expression serious.

The young woman seemed stunned by the information, never thought anyone would spend a month in Midvale.

"One month?" asked to confirm. "A whole Midvale can meet in two days."

"Only reservations, please." says Lena. She couldn't stand meddlesome people.

"Right, here are the keys." delivery two keys to Lena. "About the form of payment."

"Money."

**[...]**

Sam ended up staying in one room, Mika and Lena in another. The child argued with her mother that she was big enough to be in a room alone, which made Lena laugh, Mika had pulled her strong genius.

"Good to know that you already want to get rid of me." says Lena pretending a sad expression. "Just get married and go away."

Mika laughs and throws herself on the bed, then Lena plays beside her daughter and starts tickling her belly.

"I'm not getting married." says Mika decidedly. "I'm going to be a strong, independent woman just like you and auntie Sam."

Lena's smile brightened that she was an inspiration to Mika.

"Good to know, little one." gave her daughter a hug. "Go shower now that it's time for you to sleep."

While Mika was taking a shower, Lena decided to organize her things. Notebooks, books, tape recorders and the little information James Olsen had given her. The next day she would begin the story about such a bride, she was so anxious that her head created several events that would destroy everything.

**[...]**

The journalist awoke with a loud knock on her bedroom door. She knew who it was, her eyes focused on the clock on the wall parallel to her bed.

**9 a.m.**

She gave a faint grunt and got up to hurry to open the door, her day would be long.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sam entered the room and threw herself at Mika's side. "We need to do a bride-hunt."

**[...]**

As they went down to the main hall, the young receptionist was there, her eyes focused on a book, Lena was curious to ask what book looked so interesting to her, but she restrained herself.

Sam suggested that the three of them go to breakfast in a coffee shop that they saw when they were arriving in the city. In front of the cafeteria, there was a square, after having breakfast, Mikaela asked to play in the square while the two adults were planning where they would begin their search sitting in a bank taking care of Lena's daughter.

"Jack was very understandable in letting Mika come with us." commented Sam.

"He doesn't know." the green-eyed woman says. "He never has time for his daughter, I wouldn't be impressed at him hiring a nanny to stay with her, I just said that Mika stayed with my mother."

"Smart." She held up her hand and waited for her friend to make a high five.

"Now, James said that Kara lives in a part of Midvale camp, we've probably gone through her." said looking at the city map through google maps. "We cannot get there and ask straight about her."

"Olsen said to look for her sister Alex Danvers at the town bar, I think she works there." says Sam. "You need to check it out, I'll take care of Mika while you go there."

"Right." Lena says holding Sam's face and gives a kiss to her cheek. "Tell Mika I'll be right back."

**[...]**

When she parked the car in front of the only bar in the city that was a little further from the hotel, she felt a nuisance in her stomach, she hated bars. Going there was like a shot in the dark looking for Alex without being sure she will be there.

Entering the bar the strong odor of drink invaded her nostrils. She walked to the counter and asked for some water.

"Thanks." said when the bartender arrived. "Just one more thing, do you know Alex Danvers?"

The man didn't seem surprised by the name and pointed to the end of the counter where a woman leaned over drinking what looked like her seventh glass of beer.

Great. She needed to talk to someone she did not even know and she was drunk. Maybe someone would come and get her and Lena could ask about Kara.

Three hours passed and Alex continued to drink. Lena was exhausted from waiting, when she was deciding to go, she heard an angry cry from Alex. The woman glared at a man who gave her a not at all innocent look.

"Stay away from me, Maxwell." shouted.

"Come on, Alex, let's have some fun." he said with a smile that made Lena want to vomit. Suddenly, Alex threw a glass of glass into the face of the man who cried out in pain. "You bitch, I'll teach you to respect a man."

The adrenaline in Lena's body began to make the woman uneasy making her run to Alex to help the woman.

"Don't you dare touch her or I'll call the police." says Luthor standing in front of Alex who was surprised by the action of the journalist.

He laughed and advanced on both.

Lena tried to slap him but he grabbed her arm and tossed her to the floor bumping her head. Then he tried to do the same Alex but to his surprise, she gave a sequence of blows to his stomach and his private parts that made him scream in pain and fall to the ground.

"For you to learn to respect a woman." she simply says spitting on the ground near the man's head.

Alex bent down and helped Lena to her feet.

"Are you hurting a lot?" she asked the green-eyed woman, "He's an asshole, every time he comes here brings confusion."

"I'll be fine, thank you." she smiled in thanks.

"You don't even know me and you tried to help me, I should thank you." says. "Alex, my pleasure."

"Lena." smiled back at the woman, but made a grimace of pain and touched her head.

"I'll get some ice, wait." Alex got up and asked the bartender for some ice and handed it to Lena.

Alex did not look as drunk as Lena believed but she could tell Alex was pretty agitated. They talked and cursed Maxwell as some of the men carried him.

"Alex." a familiar voice made Lena feel a chill in her spine.

"Oh no, that's my sister." Alex put her face in her hands. "She shouldn't see me like this."

At that moment, Lena began to wonder whether it was coincidence or fate.

Kara Danvers was the adorable receptionist at the Carpe Diem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE, okay that wasn't a surprise but now the fic will real start. Can you leave comments? i wanna know what do you think about this story.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, this fic is based on the movie "runaway bride", but the story is different only with the same theme.


End file.
